


Changing Times

by MelyndaR



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam Walker drabble set in 1877.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Times

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

1877

 

Sam Walker walked slowly through the crowds at the court house.

Times had changed so much in his lifetime. He had grown up a slave in the Carolinas. He had fought as a soldier in the Civil War, and lost his arm doing it. A new president was guaranteed in the election. Now here he was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, voting in the presidential election – for the second time.

He folded his ballot with a smile on his face and a song inside of him.

He was a free man and life was good.


End file.
